Revelations (Part 2) An Adventure Time Fanfiction
by AnywhereButThere
Summary: Starting off where the Heroes left off. Finn, the Bravest Warriors and Finn's wife Marceline continue onto... Revelations
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! You dont know me, but I have taken over on the Finnceline story.**

**Now if the author is reading this, I never did ask you but it seemed nobody else would do it so I will :D.**

**I love this idea, this masterpiece of work that itself is too good to be given up.**

**The stories will go as so. **

**Revelations (Part 2)**

**Redemption**

**Serenity **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Show **_**Adventure Time**_

**All rights go to Pendleton Ward.**

**Characters such as Rebecca, Pendleton, and the Bravest Warriors belong to other.**

**Rebecca & Pendleton are owned by the previous author.**

* * *

Soon after the two lovers finished making love to each other they both drifted off into sleep. Finn woke up after 4 hours of night terrors of all his friends and Marceline dying. He looked to his left and saw her sleeping there as peaceful as ever. Finn decided it was time to get up and look for Peppermint Butler. Finn threw on his clothes and headed out into the hallway but was startled when Peppermint Butler when waiting for him.

"Hello there sire, I presume we are ready for our journey?" Peppermint Butler said

"No, I have not even rallied any troops, m-" Finn was cut off by Peppermint Butler "Nonsense I already have an entire army willing to di- I mean fight." said Peppermint Butler. "Now hurry Finn we wouldn't want to keep the men waiting."

Finn followed Peppermint Butler down the stairs into the throne room where he saw and entire army waiting for orders.

Peppermint Butler proceeded to pick a Megaphone and say,

"_Warriors, and Fighters."_

_"This will be a very tough and rough journey into the underworld." _

_"Many of you will die, but die a hero." _

_"To protect the land of Ooo we must sacrifice to prevail." _

The fighters were chanting "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo!"

"Um Peppermint Butler... any idea where Peebz is?" said Finn

"Why no, for the first time I have not thought about her."

"She might be where she always is, in her lab doing crazy messed up experiments though" said Peppermint Butler.

Finn started down the staircase into a very bright lab. "Oh Finn just the right timing, drink this." As Princess Bubblegum handed him a beaker full of purple liquid. "Why?" said Finn.

"I am testing whether or not this will bring this girl back to full strength."

Finn did as he was told and drank the beaker as the Bravest Warriors watched. Finn felt something happening like a rumble match in his stomach.

"PERFECT!" screamed PB.

"Why is that perfect?" said Chris one of the Warriors.

"Well Chris as you can see Finn looks a little... brighter. This is because inside is part of my hair, which is very delicious too." said PB as she took a bite out of her hair. "My hair is so sweet that when combined with some other... mixtures of mine. It creates a reaction so explosive it jolts a weak or dead person back to full strength."

Finn felt a light bulb go off in his head. "Hey PB any chance I could snag some of that liquidy life potion?"

"Yes, but tell me why you need it."

"Well remember yesterday Peppermint Butler told us we were going into the underworld to stop the portal?" said Finn.

"OH RIGHT! Duh, here take it." said PB as she handed over the beaker.

"Thanks PB." said Finn as he walked up the staircase before he could hear her reply.

"Hey! Peppermint Butler!" screamed Finn from across the room.

"We're ready!" "I also got this cool life... thing from PB" said Finn

"Ah yes well we shall head out now men." "Grab whatever gear and protection you can, because you are going to need it." said Peppermint Butler.

As Peppermint Butler ripped open the portal to the Underworld, Marceline came down the stairs.

"Finn you didn't wait for me?" said Marceline "I'm coming with to help."

"No." said Finn.

"Finn I promised to be with you every step of the way, and I will." said Marceline

"Damnit Marceline I said no!" shouted Finn shocking everyone in the room.

"I've already lost you once and I wont FUCKING lose you again, I love you too much to see anything bad happen to you. You need to stay here and be safe." said Finn.

"But Fi-" "No buts Marcy." said Finn as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." said Finn.

"I love you too." said Marceline.

And with that being said Finn took one last look at his wife and charged into the Underworld with all his allies.

* * *

**Well be sure to review and tell me what you think. Again if the author is reading this and you decided to continue the story tell me and I can stop. Or we can have two seperate stories of our own likings :)**

**I really couldn't find out how to contact you so I just hoped for the best. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys starting Chapter 2 of the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Show Adventure Time**

**All rights go to Pendleton Ward.**

**Characters such as Rebecca, Pendleton, and the Bravest Warriors belong to other.**

**Rebecca & Pendleton are owned by the previous author.**

Finn plopped down onto the hard bones of the undead and looked around. He saw citizens, warriors, people dying from the terrifying wrath of the undead. He felt sick to his stomach and angry at the same time. Thats when Finn felt a strange feeling inside him. "_Yes... let it consume you. The anger, the hatred. Build it up ins-"_

"NO!" said Finn knowing that the Lich was not inside him. He doesnt know where he is. Inside him is not one of the locations though.

"Finn! Hurry come quickly we need to close the portal!" said Peppermint Butler.

Finn ran as fast as he could avoiding and killing the undead and trying his hardest not to think of the innocent people being murdered as he ran to Peppermint Butler scooping him up and running towards the dull grey circle.

"Finn, listen very closely. I need you to throw me into the portal. It's the only way to close it." said Peppermint Butler.

"Peppermint Butler how will that work?" said Finn

"The only way to close a gateway to death is to throw an immortal into it." said Peppermint Butler.

"Peppermint it'll kill you!" said Finn

"It's for the greater good." "Now throw me!" said Peppermint Butler.

As Finn was about to chuck Peppermint into the portal he said one last thing.

"Wait! Before you throw know this, once I am through the portal you have exactly one minute after I enter to leave the Underworld or **You will be stuck here forever**." said Peppermint Butler, his final words.

"Goodbye Peppermint." said Finn

"Farewell sire." said Peppermint Butler

Finn threw with all his might the candy Butler into the portal and as Finn watched him fly through it he saw him smile.

***WHOOSH***

Finn looked behind him immediately startled and saw undead archers and ran towards them chopping their limbs apart running for the dimmening portal.

Finn jumped up into the portal off a pile of bones and into the arms of the waiting Marceline.

"Finn!" Marceline said as she kissed him passionately "I missed you."

"I missed you too." "Peppermint Butler is... no longer with us in this world." said Finn

"What?!" said the confused and nervous Princess Bubblegum

"Yeah, I'm sorry Peebz but for Ooo to continue he had to sacrifice himself for us." said Finn.

"Well what now?" said Marceline

"We go home, relax, chill out." "We wont have to do anything for a while now." said Finn

***Hours Later***

"Finn! Dinner!" said Marceline staring at her masterpiece of a meal.

"One second!" said Finn

Finn descended down the stairs into the kitchen of the tree house where Marceline was waiting for him to come eat.

"Mmm looks delicious, just like you." said Finn sexily as he kissed Marceline's neck.

"Finn stop it." Marceline said playfully as she slapped his hand away. "I made this for you after what had happened."

Marceline had made steak, insta potatoes, spaghetti, chicken soup, and Tree Trunks stopped by to drop off a "hero" apple pie.

"Nom, nom." " Tastes delicious too." said Finn smiling at his wife.

"Finn you know your birthday is coming up." said Marceline.

_"Man I completely forgot about my birthday." _Finn thought to himself

"I planned to do something, special for your thirty sixth." said Marceline.

"Oh yeah, what?" said Finn

Marceline hovered over to the now finished eating Finn and quickly flashed her breasts in front of him. Finn went to touch but Marceline quickly obscured the view.

"No, no, no Finn only a preview. Your birthday isnt for another week." said Marceline.

***2 Hours Later***

"Hehhhh... well Marcy I think I'm gonna head to bed now." said Finn snuggling on the couch with his wife.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." said Marceline

Finn and Marceline headed up the ladder to the waiting bedroom.

"Race you!" yelled marceline as she floated up

"Hey! Not fair!" said Finn

Both lovers fell into each others arms on the bed and fell into a deep sleep together.

**Well another chapter down, 3 to go.**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all again, back for part 3.**

**Going to finish this story tonight and others will be added until I get back from Paintball Tournaments. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Show Adventure Time**

**All rights go to Pendleton Ward.**

**Characters such as Rebecca, Pendleton, and the Bravest Warriors belong to other.**

**Rebecca & Pendleton are owned by the previous author**

_"Finn..."_

_"Go find Susan."_

_"Do it boy."_

"NOOOOOO!" Finn screamed as he woke up abruptly startling Marceline.

"Honey whats wrong?" said Marceline as she worried for Finn

"I-I-I saw in m-my dreams..." "He wants me to find Susan." said Finn

"Who does?" said Marceline

"The Lich."

***Jakes House***

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"ジェイクは、ドアを取りに行く" said Lady Rainicorn.

"Alright dear." said Jake as he opened the door.

"Finn?" "You alright?" asked the confused Jake.

"Yeah, yeah. Look Jake I need you to come with me and Marceline to find someone." said the very jittery Finn

"Who buddy?" said Jake

"Susan."

Jake packed whatever he needed and told his wife and kids goodbye as he left with his friends. Finn brought along his demonblade along with some snacks for the ride.

"So Finn, tell me why exactly we are going to find susan?" asked Jake

"The Lich told me in my dreams." said the focused Finn.

"AND YOU LISTENED?!" asked the very angry Jake.

"Jake calm down, I know why he wants me to go find her." "Susan isnt a normal person, she is a gateway." said Finn

"So why are we getting her?" asked Jake again.

"To kill her." said Finn

"Why?!" asked the nervous Jake.

"The Lich took over Billy's body. Billy was controlling the Lich. He wants me to kill off, all his targets he can enter." "I know the Lich is still in the prison, though he still has enough power to escape into a host from the other side. Powerful hosts like Susan." explained Finn.

"I understand." said Jake.

By this time Marceline wasnt to sure about killing a person she wasnt very familiar with, but she knew it was one of Finn's friends. So she kept quiet.

"Jake help me open up the hatch." said Finn

"Alright." said Jake as he stretched into a socket wremch and opened the very rusty and dusty hatch.

"FREE, FREE, FREE!" screamed the unknown voices

"What the..." said Finn

Thousands of the sewer people shot straight up and out landing in the grass dead. Dying when they entered the sunlight.

"Woah." was all Marceline could say while strumming her axe bass.

Finally Susan climbed out being the only survivor.

"Free." She said.

_"Well lets get this over with." thought Finn._

Finn pulled out his Demon Blade and went to stab straight through Susans heart. But to his suprise she grabbed the sword and threw it across into a forest.

"What?!" said the confused Finn.

"Dont worry Buddy. I got this." said Jake

Jake proceeded to grow five times the size of susan. He picked her up and snapped her back. It was so blood curdling to watch all three had to look away.

_"Finn, only two more to go." "The last are right __**under**__ your nose."_

"Alright lets just bury her in the hero cemetery and leave." said the tearing Finn.

***The Hero Cemetery***

_"Citizens of Ooo, another saddening edition to the hero cemetery."_

_"Susan the..."_

_"Susan was nothing but a harmless being."_

_"But was a liabilty to us all. The Lich would've possesed her and brought troubling events."_

_"This headstone not only signalizes her but the rest of her kind, who has perished this day."_

"Sorry Finn, you said it yourself it had to be done." said Jake to the crying Finn.

Among the people attending was Priness Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Finn and Marceline, the Bravest Warriors, Tree Trunks, Simon and The Ice Queen, and other friends of theirs.

Finn and Marcy headed back to the house while others headed home too.

"Finn I love you." said Marceline

"I-I love yo-u too." said the still crying Finn while they lie in bed.

"In the morning can be a day of us." "We haven't had that to ourselves in a while." said the smiling Marceline.

"Good night Finn." said the now sleeping Marceline.

"Good night Marceline."

**Well Chap. 3 down.**

**2 more :D**

**Review and be sure to suggest new things all the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone almost finished with this now.**

**Sorry if the chapters are short. Im on a very tight schedule.**

**But its only 5 chapters since the original 5 can be read here. **

** s/9674966/1/Revelation**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

**WARNING LEMON.**

"Rebecca." said Finn

A apparation appeared in frotn of Finn in the dark night.

"Finn, what is it?" asked Rebecca.

"I need you to do something for me." "Locate this source." said Finn as he showed her a piece of paper which seemed to glow.

"It's near Wizard city." "Is that all?" said Rebecca.

"Yes, thank you." said Finn

Rebecca dissapeared in the night leaving Finn to stare alone into the dark.

Finn walked back inside to his treehouse only to see Marceline waiting in the living room.

"_Thats odd. She shouldn't be awake, she was just sleeping." though Finn._

"Finn. Here. Now." said the demanding Marceline.

"Woah, whats goi-" Finn was grabbed by Marceline as she dragged him to the couch while taking his clothes off.

Marceline started stripping down to nude as well exposing her breastes and vagina.

"Finn start licking now." said Marceline.

Finn did as he was told and started licking Marcelines bare pussy and rubbing her clit. Making her moan softly. "Mmm yes Finny boy thats so good keep going." said Marceline.

"Ohhh gob, Yes, Yes, YES!" Marceline screamed as she orgasmed onto Finn.

"Mmm, Finn I need you inside me now." "Do it as rough as you can."

Finn proceeded to slam into Marceline harder and harder each time making her scream very loudly at every thrust.

"YES! FUCK YES! OH MY GOB, YES!" screamed Marceline.

"OH FINN, Im going to cum!" "Mmmm Yes!"

Marceline and Finn both orgasmed at the exact same time producing a very harminous mood to both of their lives in that moment.

***DAYS LATER***

Finn and Jake went on this journet together like the old times while Marceline stayed home as she did not want to make Finn worry anymore.

"Finn where are we going exactly?" asked Jake.

"To destroy a gateway." said Finn.

"Another person has to die Finn?" asked nervous Jake.

"No, this time its an actually gateway someone reported to me earlier in the week." "If this isnt shut, we will die in a matter of seconds." said Finn

"Then lets hurry!" said Jake.

"No, not in a couple of seconds. The portal hasn't formed yet." "It's in its earliest stage. The weakest stage." said Finn coming up on the portal.

"Here it is." said Finn.

"What, is this a joke?" said the immensely confused Jake.

"No it's for real." said Finn.

What both the boys were staring at was a frog. A cosmic frog. It had a circling cloud type entity floating above its back. Finn simply waved the portal and it dissapeared just like that, sort of simialr to steam or smoke.

"Thats it?" asked Jake.

"Yep." "Pretty much." said Finn.

"Well how many more gateways left to get rid of?" asked Jake.

"Only one. I don't know where or what it is." said Finn

**VERY SHORT ONE IM SORRY.**

**Dont expect anymore until Monday.**

**Im leaving today so I have no more time.**

**But again review and leave suggestions.**


End file.
